Sherlock Girl AU collection
by SarianaJ
Summary: This is a collection of stories from an Sherlock Girl AU. John is a werewolf, Sherlock is a half-vampire, Eve and Sophia are psychics (for most of it anyway) with a few surprises from our semi-major characters later on, but that's spoilers, so I'll stop there. These are their miscellaneous adventures in a relevant order. ENJOY!
1. First meetings

A/N

Okay, same characters, new concept. This is based off an idea my friend on dA started to write, but hasn't finished yet, but she likes what I've done and let me continue. This is the intro, setting the scene as it were. John is a Werewolf, Sherlock is a half-vampire and the 221c girls are psychics... please don't kill me...

I own Sophia, Eve owns Eve (technically I own this version but thats beside the point) and the BBC owns John, Sherlock and Lestrade, oh, and Mrs Hudson.

PLEASE REVIEW!

John looked down at the sleeping teen that the pack Alpha was handing to him.

"Why?" was all he said as he shifted the girl in his arms.

"Because we have newbies who keep trying to kill her. We need her to survive the Hunters' attacks, so she needs to be safe. You have a place she'll be safe, especially since you share the flat with a Hunter" Connor answered. The Alpha knew about John's flatmate and would keep it a secret as long as Sherlock didn't go after their pack, this agreement suited everyone and they stuck to it.

John nodded and walked out of the abandoned store with the teen, heading to Baker Street. Sherlock had a cup of tea waiting for him when he walked through the door, the Hunter wouldn't even have acknowledged the werewolf if he hadn't heard the second heartbeat.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope and the blood he was testing to watch John lie the sleeping teen on the sofa.

"Who is she and why is she here?" Sherlock questioned as he looked back to his microscope. "and is it a good idea for her to be here?" John sighed and walked over to Sherlock.

"She's part of the pack, she needs to be kept safe for a few days" he answered. Sherlock looked up at the werewolf with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

"If she's part of the pack then why isn't she with them?" the Hunter questioned.

"Because she's human" a voice answered from Sherlock's armchair. John spun to the source of the voice and found another teenager studying the sleeping teen on the sofa.

"Ah yes, I haven't explained yet. This is Eve, she's been helping me track creatures for the past few weeks, working in the office alongside the Hunters" Sherlock pointed in Eve's general direction as she explained, his gaze never leaving the microscope. "Eve is human too"

"And she knows about you?" John asked. John snarled as Eve knelt by the sleeping teen and Eve chuckled.

"I know about you too Dr Watson, and your little friend here. How many visions did she have today? It must have been a fair few for her to sleep this well" Eve returned to Sherlock's armchair and grinned at the werewolf's stunned expression. Sherlock smirked down into the microscope.

"Eve has her own unique tracking skills, rather like your friend there I believe. Eve helps me track down creatures while yours uses her abilities to help the pack avoid the other Hunters. It's quite clever actually" Sherlock explained, finally looking up and waving Eve over to the microscope.

Eve took the microscope and Sherlock's seat in front of it as Sherlock went to sit in his armchair and observe.

"What's her name?" the Hunter inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"Sophia, she joined the pack when her father threw her out. Her visions of Hunters and creatures spooked him so he got rid of her, and when she saw the pack get killed by a group of Hunters she ran to warn them. She saved their lives so they took her in, she's helped them survive since" John explained, predicting Sherlock's next question. Sherlock smirked as he continued to observe the sleeping Sophia.

"I sense her life is about to become more interesting, how long is she going to be here for?" Eve questioned as she perched on the arm of Sherlock's chair. John just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, she's here because some newbies have joined the pack and keep trying to kill her, it's been suggested this is the best place for her for a while" the werewolf answered.

"If that's so, I'll try and get the rooms next door sorted" Mrs Hudson said from the doorway. "That's if Eve wants to stay here rather than with that loser she stays with now that she complains about"

Eve's grin made her look like the Cheshire Cat as she nodded. Sherlock and John frowned at their landlady and Mrs Hudson laughed.

"It's easier for the girls to help you if they stay here isn't it?" the landlady pointed out.

"I thought next door was uninhabitable?" Sherlock questioned.

"The bedrooms are fine, but the living room does have a few damp issues. It'll do temporarily though, won't it?" Mrs Hudson questioned, rather doubtful as she noted the worried glance the Hunter and werewolf shared.

"It'll be fine Mrs H, I'll try and do something about the mould if everything goes how I think it will" Eve answered for John and Sherlock. The landlady nodded and shuffled down the stairs, leaving Sherlock looking to Eve with a suspicious frown.

"Eve, what do you mean when you say 'things turning out like you think they will' and should I be worried about it?" John asked the teen, who chuckled at his worried expression.

"You'll see what I mean in a week or so guys, right now I'm going to help Mrs H" Eve answered the werewolf as she walked out of the door. John turned to question Sherlock on the matter, but the Hunter was staring at the empty doorway in thought, so John walked through it and up to his bedroom, muttering his goodnight as he went.

Sophia was completely calm as she awoke on the sofa in 221b Baker Street, looking around the dark room as she peeled herself off the black furniture.

"Hmm, it's more cluttered than I saw it before" she muttered to herself as she got to her feet. Sophia picked her way around the room in the darkness, unaware that a pair of eyes were watching her, or pretending to be oblivious to them anyway.

"Your vampire half won't keep you awake forever, nor will it allow you to observe me as you probably have been for the past few hours due to the darkness" Sophia told the Hunter sitting in the darkness. A light was switched on and Sophia smirked at Sherlock, who had returned to his chair as quickly as he had moved to switch on the light.

"You're a very curious case Sophia, I'll admit that" Sherlock began as Sophia came to a stop by the microscope showing the goblin blood Sherlock had been examining a few hours ago. "You got kicked out of your house when you started having visions, particularly about Hunters and their targets. You then went and help a werewolf pack avoid death who you've been living with ever since. Your slowed ageing process means you only look like a teenager, but like Eve you're in your thirties, by no definition immortal but not quite mortal either, and yet still human" Sophia just smirked at his analysis.

"I'll admit that was a different thing from what I saw earlier" she told the Hunter, dropping back onto the sofa. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked to the smirking teen.

"How much did you 'see' of these events? Eve mentioned that you must have 'seen' a lot yesterday to sleep as well as you did"

"A lot compared to what I normally see, but just small snippets really, different versions of the same scenario" was Sophia's answer to the Hunter. Sherlock nodded and headed toward the door, flipping the lights back off as he walked to his room, he didn't have as much information as he wanted but he was too tired to continue the questioning.

A growl woke the occupants of Baker Street several hours later, especially considering that it was accompanied by the sound of a door being knocked off it's hinges and splitting into several pieces. Sherlock grabbed his silver knives and ran toward the sound, still fully dressed from earlier, just in time to see a pair of wolves enter the living room.

Eve ran up the stairs in her pyjamas, gun already in hand. Eve and Sherlock were both beaten through the broken living room door by a golden wolf that had run from John's room.

Once Sherlock had pushed the remains of the door out of his way he stood and stared. The golden wolf was stood in front of Sophia's curled up form, snarling at three other wolves, obviously the younger ones that he'd mentioned earlier.

Eve pushed past Sherlock to see why he had stopped and the wolves turned. The three young werewolves saw Eve and lunged for her.

Shots rang out and the three wolves fell to the floor dead, immediately shifting back to their human form. John relaxed and stepped away from Sophia, who remained curled up in a ball as the gold wolf walked out of the room. Sherlock kicked the dead werewolves in the ribs to ensure they were dead and phoned Lestrade, who was (rather unsurprisingly) still at work. John walked back into the room a few minutes later in his pyjamas and approached Sophia.

"Sophia, let me see what they did to you" he told the teen. Sophia moved to sit up and Eve noticed the blood covering her arm and hand before John was kneeling on the floor beside Sophia and helping her to sit up. Sophia grimaced as John placed a hand on her back and he moved it, going to peel her shirt away from the bite on her shoulder.

"What the hell Sherlock?" John snapped as the Hunter seized his wrist before it got to the shirt. John glared at the Hunter for a moment before he realised why Sherlock was still holding his wrist and looked at the blood beginning to seep from distinct claw wounds on Sophia's back.

"They really did want to kill you" Sherlock muttered as he saw three other blood patches start to form on the back of Sophia's shirt.

"Eve, get me a clean flannel and some bandages, quickly" John ordered. Eve ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with what John had asked for. Sophia sat on the now cleared coffee table as John cleaned the blood off her back and shoulder, wincing every time the flannel came into contact with one of the deep wounds.

Ten minutes later, Eve opened the door to an exhausted looking Lestrade, just as John finished bandaging Sophia's shoulder.

"What happened here? This place looks twice as bad as usual. And who are they?" the detective questioned as he pointed to the dead werewolves lying on the floor.

"Those are what I would like help with disposing of" Sherlock answered, looking away briefly from where he was bandaging Sophia's arm to the bodies. Lestrade just nodded and started making phone calls, Sherlock watching him closely out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, I can get rid of them for you. But who is she?" Lestrade told Sherlock as he put his phone back in his jacket pocket and pointed to Sophia.

"She's like me Greg, but she works with the wolves, John's pack if I remember rightly" Eve answered.

"You've got some guts if you work with the wolves, don't they tend to snap easily?" Lestrade told Sophia.

"I have no other choice DI Lestrade, and they do snap easily, but I know how to defend myself. Oh, I have a name too, it's Sophia Midnight" Sophia answered. Lestrade looked at her with wide eyes, stepping back as if she'd bitten him. Sherlock and Eve smirked at the shocked DI and Sophia gave him a wolfish grin, making him step back even further.

"What's all this racket up here-oh" Mrs Hudson appeared in the doorway and everyone looked to her. The landlady saw the three bodies on the floor, then the bloody flannels on the coffee table, then John bandaging Sophia up.

"They were wolves that had come to kill Eve, they almost killed me instead, sorry if we disturbed your sleep Mrs Hudson" Sophia quickly explained. The landlady nodded and looked at the destruction in the flat, ignoring the Hunter as he began to pick up the broken door segments.

A growl sounded from the front door and everyone turned to face it. John nodded to Sherlock before he went to open it, Eve aimed at the door and Sherlock had a knife raised ready to strike. They were surprised when Connor stepped across the threshold, fully human, and marched up the stairs to the broken door.

Mrs Hudson stepped aside and let Connor see the three dead werewolves that had almost killed Sophia. Connor snarled and turned to Sherlock, John was instantly stood between the Hunter an the Alpha.

Connor stepped past John to find Sophia stood in front of Sherlock with arched eyebrows, stopping the werewolf in his tracks.

"If Eve hadn't shot them they would have killed her and then finished me off" Sophia explained, her voice eerily calm considering that she was staring down an enraged Alpha. Connor backed off and turned to Eve, who matched his glare.

"They wouldn't be dead if you hadn't sent them to kill me" Eve simply stated.

"He didn't send them, the other Alpha did" Sophia pointed out. Sherlock frowned in confusion at Sophia's statement and looked down on her; John rolled his eyes at the Hunter's behaviour and explained.

"There was a pack of new werewolves formed which started to get killed off as they drew too much attention to themselves, so they were absorbed into this pack were they're learning control"

"They just haven't got that there can only be one alpha in a pack, so he still thinks he's in charge and gives orders, like this rather bad one" Connor finished, looking down at the bodies of the fellow wolves sadly.

"I only killed them in self defence, I'm not looking to break your deal or anything" Eve said as she looked to the Alpha. Connor waved his hand dismissively in her direction.

"You haven't done anything but keep yourself safe, that's allowed in our little agreement, it's the newbie that'll pay for these deaths" Connor told her. The werewolf nodded to John and Sophia before walking back out into the night, leaving everyone staring at the space he just occupied.

"Okay, what just happened?" Lestrade asked; his confusion clear in his voice. Sherlock rolled his eyes and explained everything again until Lestrade finally understood it, by which time Mrs Hudson had returned to her flat and Sophia had followed Eve to 221C and the camping bed waiting for her down there.


	2. Sparring

two days later

Sophia ducked as Sherlock twitched his wrist, making the silver blade slip out of its sheath on said wrist.

"Stop twitching or I'll never get it to fit" Sophia scolded him, retracting the blade and adjusting the straps accordingly.

"It's not as comfy as you promised, I have reason to squirm. Ow!" Sherlock shouted as John kicked the back of his leg.

"You're lucky she's helping you at all, especially after you almost shot her when she tried to teach you how to use the hidden gun" the werewolf informed the Hunter.

"As for it not being comfy, I told you it was a prototype, but I've seen you fight and you need one, especially with your love of disguises and the inability to always carry your normal knives or a gun" Sophia added.

"I can fight well thank you very much" Sherlock replied.

"From a distance, yes. You're the best at throwing knives I've ever seen, but once you throw them you don't have any to defend if a wolf pounces and tries to rip your throat out. Yesterday's fight proved that an this is the counter-measure" Sophia retorted as she fastened the final strap. Sherlock snapped his hand back and the blade slid out of it's place, resting against the palm of his hand.

"Now, do you think you might beat me today?" Sophia questioned with a smirk as she pushed the coffee table back, making room for her and Sherlock to move. John folded his newspaper over and watched the sparring match with interest, even Eve walked away from the microscope to watch.

Three minutes later Sophia floored Sherlock and had her own hidden blade at his throat with her gun over his heart. She radiated smugness as she let the Hunter get to his feet, quickly deflecting his wild strike with his normal knife and returning with a jab to his arm.

Sherlock dodged quickly and tried to take Sophia's legs out from under her, but only succeeded in knocking himself of balance. He fell into his armchair with an 'oomph' and Sophia laughed at his shocked expression.

"She's lived around werewolves Sherlock, she knows how to hold her ground. We trained her after all" John muttered as Sherlock got to his feet again and started to circle Sophia.

"Thanks for the reminder John, not that I needed it" Sherlock attacked as he spoke, but Sophia dodged it easily and pulled her sword out of the folds of her coat, using it to split the back of Sherlock's shirt as his momentum carried him past her.

"Not in the rules Sophia" Sherlock said as he turned to face her. He pushed her sword tip off his chest and she brought it up to deflect the knife he pulled out of his pocket. John and Eve grinned as they watched the fight progress and become more dangerous.

Sherlock proved this point when he threw a knife at the opening door and it embedded itself in the wooden frame not two inches from Mrs Hudson's face.

"Sorry, instinct" Sherlock muttered. This distraction was all Sophia needed and she placed her sword at his throat and her gun directly in line with his heart.

Sherlock smirked and hit the back of Sophia's hand, causing her to drop her sword. He caught it and turned to her, only for her to knock him on the ground mid-turn. Sophia placed her foot on his chest as she regained her sword and slid her gun out of it's holder on her wrist.

"I win, again. How many times must I beat you before you learn, you can't touch this" she told him with a cocky smile as she walked away. Sherlock grinned and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the floor.

"Never turn your back on your enemy unless they're dead" Sherlock lectured as he put a knife to her throat. Sophia's shock evaporated and she began to laugh.

"Okay, I deserved that. And you're finally learning! You win this one, now let me up" she told the hunter. Sherlock grinned like the Joker and got to his feet, putting a foot on her shoulder to keep her down.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, not yet anyway" Sherlock told her. Sophia winced as she tried to lift his foot.

"Let the girl go Sherlock, you've won" Mrs Hudson ordered. Sherlock shook his head and grinned down at Sophia.

"You are going to tell me how you hid your weapons so cleverly, only when you agree will I let you go" Sherlock explained to the teen grimacing under his foot. Sophia nodded quickly and Sherlock released her, allowing her to sit up. She put a hand to her shoulder and hissed in pain, pulling it away to show it covered in blood.

"Bugger, I thought as much" she grumbled to herself as she pulled her coat off, followed by her small black waistcoat to reveal the blood soaking the pink shirt underneath.

"Did I just do that?" Sherlock questioned, looking rather guilty. Sophia shook her head and got to her feet.

"No, you didn't damage the stitches or pull the bandages off, I've done that myself in the past few days. I managed to stop the bleeding last night, but it looks like our little sparring match has started it off again" Sophia explained as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the first dark and uncharred tea towel she could find and placed it on her shoulder, applying pressure to it as she dropped onto the sofa.

"I will teach you how to conceal your weapons in your clothes like I can, it works best in jackets and suits. That waistcoat is an example, be careful when you pick it up" Sophia told the Hunter as Eve walked back to her microscope and John looked back to his newspaper.

Sherlock picked Sophia's small black waistcoat up carefully and placed it flat on a pile of clutter on the coffee table. Sophia pointed to a practically invisible pocket on the waistcoat, which held three extra blades for her wrist devices.

"The ones I have... Well lets just say I've had to pull silver alloy blade slices out of my wrist before, along with a silver bullet, so I learned to keep a few spare. The blades are pretty easy to change actually when you get used to doing it" Sophia answered Sherlock's questioningly raised eyebrow. Sherlock smirked and handed her one of his knives.

"Replace it if you wish, I know you put a silver blade in mine, but yours will still- wait a minute, did you just say you pulled a bullet out too?" John raised his eyebrows at Sherlock's offer to Sophia, but he almost laughed at the drastic change in Sherlock's thought. Sophia only nodded and pulled the Hunter's wrist closer, almost causing him to collapse on the table.

"When it is hidden in it's sheath it's pretty much bulletproof, with the right blade anyway" she explained as she took it off the Hunter's wrist. Sherlock nodded and pulled the coffee table back into it's normal place.


End file.
